sixthemusicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Six the Musical Wiki:Rules
These are the rules of the Six the Musical Wiki. They are necessary to follow, and you will receive punishment for breaking them. See the Article Standards for rules on creating and editing pages. Rules # As COPPA states, you must be 13 or older to have an account on this website. If you are found disobeying this rule, you will receive a block until your 13th birthday. # No harassing and targeting other users. # No hate speech of any kind. For example, racism, homophobia, transphobia, etc. This includes making racist, homophobic, transphobic, etc. jokes. # No trolling or spamming. # Do not post NSFW content. # No edit farming. This means making useless edits simply to gain a high amount of edits. # Obviously, vandalism is forbidden. This includes editing another user's user page without their permission. # No sockpuppeting. This means creating another account pretending to be a different person. This is usually used to avoid a block; however, it has other uses as well. # Do not remove warnings or block messages from your message wall. # Only admins and mini-admins are able to issue warnings. If you see a person breaking the rules, please calmly report them. Do not attempt to deal with the situation yourself, as this is considered mini-modding. # Please do not start edit wars. If another user undoes your edit, calmly start a discussion with them instead of undoing their edit. ## Expanding on this, it is not appropriate to continuously undo edits made by an administrator. If you have an issue with an administrator's edits, please contact them directly or start a discussion in the page comments. Minor Rules # Music on user pages and message walls is allowed, however it must be non-autoplaying only. # Comments on pages are to remain related to the topic. Block Policy Staff members have the right to block any user who is breaking the rules or causing problems on the wiki. The following is the block policy of the Six the Musical Wiki. * Users will receive two warnings before being blocked. An exception to this is made in extreme situations, where a user has made many repetitive and/or serious violations. * If you are blocked or banned on this wiki, it is not appropriate to follow administrators to other wikis in an attempt to appeal your block. This will result in an extension of your block, and possibly a block on the other wiki in question. ** Instead, if you wish you appeal your block, please calmly approach an administrator on their wall on the Community Central Wiki. Keep in mind that they are allowed to deny your request if you have caused significant problems on the wiki. ** Just as it is not allowed to follow administrators from this wiki to other wikis, it is also inappropriate to follow users who are administrators on other wikis to this wiki to appeal your block. This will result in a block here and possibly an extended block on the other wiki in question.